


Take Me Away

by Paian



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not from you. Not from here. From all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

_Take me away,_ Mohinder's voice said in Matt's mind, the smeary blur of reverberation that came clear in a jolt-awake _snap_ only after the thought had passed. _Not from you. Not from here. From all the rest._ Not away from the apartment and not away from Matt -- from Matt's bulk weighting down his wiry slimness, from Matt's cock delving the interior of his body the way Matt's mind was delving the interior of his mind, from Matt's rough thumb on his nipple, Matt's fingers tangled in his hair, Matt's lust and need penetrating his psyche -- but away from _all this_: the knot of lies and suspicion, the burden of responsibilities, the terror and betrayal and loss and unbearable memories. _Fuck my mind,_ Mohinder's low silky mind-voice said in Matt's mind -- Mohinder thrusting his words and his desperation into Matt's head the way Matt was thrusting his slick cock into Mohinder's ass. He could make Mohinder believe that anything was happening to him right now, make any fantasy real -- but this _was_ Mohinder's fantasy, to be fucked inside and out, fucked so deeply and so thoroughly that all the rest of it went away. So what Matt put into Mohinder's mind was the pure experience of what they were doing, the pure experience of what was happening between them, and for those few transcendent, exquisite minutes as Mohinder rose into orgasm, none of the rest of it existed for him at all, not even the awareness of the brief gift of peace that Matt was giving him.


End file.
